The Unsuspected Truth Lying Within Kagome
by xXx-AlwaysMyself-xXx
Summary: No one knew who Kagome was or how she managed to get into feudal Japan. All they knew was she was special and very powerful. What happens when she gets mad and what and who she is faces everyone? Will she be able to accept who she is? R&R plz
1. Prologue

-I do not own any of the characters of this story. All I have to take credit for is the idea of the story. This is my second story I have posted on here and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm a HUGE Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing fan and you will most likely not read a story I write without them as a couple.

But please read and review it and tell me if I should continue this one or not.

_My name is Kagome Higurashi. You may have heard about how demons once walked the grounds of Japan long ago, but you may not have heard was that they still do. I never believed the stories when my grandpa would tell me. Until the day I fell into the well our family protects. I would have never expected to end up in feudal Japan, but I did. And the other thing I didn't expect was to find out I am not who I thought I was. There is more to me than anyone has known about, even me. So here is my story of love, betrayal, truth, secrets, and unsuspected events._


	2. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

"Hey mom, have you seen Souta? We are going to be late for school if he doesn't hurry up!"

"I haven't seen him Kagome. Have you tried in the back yard?"

"No I guess he might be out there playing with the cat again."

Kagome walked out into the backyard hoping she would find her brother Souta out there and they could start heading to school. She had a perfect attendance record and being a straight A student, her teachers expected her there everyday doing her best. But it was days like this that she wish she didn't have all that so she was expected of so much from everyone.

"Souta come on, we are going to be late for school and you know I can't be late, not now anyways!" Kagome yelled into the backyard hoping her brother would come out of where ever he was hiding.

Kagome started walking back into her house when she felt someone staring at her from behind. When she turned around she jumped a foot in the air letting out an ear piercing scream.

"SOTA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"

Souta was standing behind her with a blank look like someone just sucked the life out of him. Kagome was worried, Souta never looked this way in his life and it was odd for him to look like that now, with school being almost over now.

"Souta are you okay? You look like you just got the life sucked out of you! Do you feel okay?" Kagome then walked up to her brother and bent down so she could see him eye to eye. She put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his cheek gently pulling his face up so she could see his face.

Her eyes had gotten wide at what she had seen on his face just then. His left eye was puffy and bruised; his bottom lip was swollen with a gash in it. And his cheek had a few scrapes on it as well.

"Souta what happened? Who did this to you?" Kagome was about to cry knowing someone had hurt her brother and she didn't notice it till just now.

"Nothing happened, just a misunderstanding I guess with the new kid Zach at school. He transferred a couple days ago and I went to say hey to him then I don't know if I didn't say the greeting right or not because it was my first time trying to talk English, but then he just hit me. Mom doesn't know so please don't tell her Kagome, it would kill her and I don't want her to get involved it will make things worse."

"I won't tell mom Souta but you have to promise to stay away from him. Don't try to tell him what happened it could just make things worse. So just stay away from him and give him his space. I don't know how you plan on hiding this from mom though Souta. It's pretty bad!" Kagome chuckled a little to try and make the mood lighten up.

Souta smiled softly knowing what his sister was trying to do.

"Okay Kagome I will. But we have to hurry or your perfect attendance record will be ruined!" Souta smiled then headed to the bottom of the stairs that lead up to their house.

Kagome watched as he ran towards the stairs then headed inside to let her mom know they were leaving and will see her after school. After that she took off after Souta and to get to school herself.

Kagome got lucky she wasn't late for school, Souta was safe and hopefully wouldn't be bothered again. Now all she had to do was make it through the day, get Souta, then go home and do her homework.

"So Souta, how was school no problems?"

Kagome had just arrived at Souta's school and started to head home when Souta's bully decided to make a scene.

"Yo Souta, where you think your going?"

Kagome turned around to find a little boy about the height and age of Souta. The only difference was that this boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, so you could defiantly tell he was American and not Japanese like them.

Souta had gone stiff when the boy started talking to him and Kagome noticed it and so did everyone else. When Souta didn't answer the boy grabbed Souta's arm and jerked him around, he threw his fist up ready to punch Souta. Souta cringed ready to feel the boys blow but it never came.

When Souta opened his eyes he saw the boys fist in mid air but covered by another fist. He fallowed the arm that the fist belonged to and saw that it belonged to Kagome.

"Look here little boy I don't know who you are or where you came from. But you will not be hitting my brother anymore. If I find out you so much as pulled a piece of his hair out I will report you to the police and I will have you transferred out of this school district and into a school for rude little boys who would be happy to have a new toy to play with. You got that?"

The boys face had gone pale with fear and a tint of red from embarrassment. When Kagome kept looking at him, he gulped and nodded his head yes then once Kagome released him he took off like his life depended on it.

When Kagome turned around to face Souta he gasped. Kagome looked at him confused and asked what.

"Your eyes Kagome, they turned into a honey yellow color."

Kagome didn't believe him until everyone started staring then she grabbed Souta and ran towards home dragging him behind her.

When they reached home she ran up to her room without saying hello to her mother, and looked in her mirror. Souta was right her eyes were a honey yellow color now. She blinked her eyes and it was still there, she didn't know what happened.

Kagome ran down stairs and into the kitchen where her mom was freaking out.

"Mom! Something happened to my eyes. I don't know what to do they won't change back!"

Kagome's mom looked at her daughter and frowned.

"Did you get mad today Kagome?"

Kagome was confused but answered her mother with a nod of her head.

"Mom what's going on, do you know what is happening to me?"

Kagome's mom had motioned for everyone to sit down and she started to explain to Kagome what had happened to her. Kagome sat there and started to cry.

"NO! I am not a demon mom, I'm a regular 16 year old high school girl. And why did you not tell me I was adopted?"

So many things were running through Kagome's mind, but before her mother could answer anything Kagome jumped up and ran outside. Souta went to run after her but their mother had put her hand on his arm and told him that Kagome needed her space.

Souta jerked his arm away from his mom and gave her an angry look then yelled 'how could you' before he ran up to his room.

Kagome was standing outside under her favorite tree that had grown next to the shrine they took care of that was in their family for generations. Kagome had been crying for so long she didn't feel that something wasn't right.

When Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes and looked up, she saw that the shrine was pulsing. Kagome was freaked out but something about it pulled her towards it.

She walked up to the doors of the shrine and opened them. When she walked in she saw a well that was pulsing as well. She had never been inside the shrine before, her mother had said it was off limits to the kids. She walked up to the well and leaned over to look in but leaned in to far and fell inside.

Kagome closed her eyes and started screaming thinking that she was going to get hurt really bad or die. But when the ground came it didn't hurt. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was sitting on the bottom of the well. She took a breath and smiled happy she wasn't hurt.

She looked around for a ladder or something to climb out but only saw some vines.

_Guess these will have to work for a ladder!_

Kagome grabbed a hold of the vines and started climbing up. When she reached the edge of the well and climbed out she started to freak out seeing that she wasn't at home.

She was surrounded by trees on every side of her while she stood in the middle of a giant meadow with the well behind her.

Kagome turned around and kicked the well and started screaming at it.

"You stupid well, where did you take me? I want to go home!"

Kagome was still kicking it when someone walked up to her. Kagome jumped and spun around when she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Young child, it isn't wise for ye to be kicking the bone eaters well!"

Kagome gasped when she saw the lady.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 2: WENCH! DOG BOY!

"I shall tell ye who I am, but first ye need to change out those clothes!"

Kagome looked down at her clothes and saw she still had on her school uniform. She looked more closely but saw nothing wrong with it. She looked up at the strange old woman standing in front of her. Kagome looked more closely taking in all of the strange woman's features from her head to her toes.

The old lady dressed in an old red and white kimono, her pants red and her shirt white. Her right eye was covered with an eye patch like those of a pirate. Her long gray hair was pulled back behind her in a low and loose ponytail. Judging by the winkles on her face she looked to be about 60 something years old. Here feet were covered with socks and sandals. Kagome looked at the old lady's hand and noticed she held them behind her back as if she were hiding something. But when Kagome looked passed the lady's hidden hands she saw an arrow case slung over her shoulder filled with arrows and in her hands she was carrying a bow.

Kagome's eyes had grown wide seeing the weapons in the old woman's hands. Kagome screamed falling backwards throwing her hands up to cover her face.

"Please don't kill me! Please, please don't kill me!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

The old women looked down at Kagome and arched her brow with confusion and somewhat amusement. When she looked behind her she glanced her bow and arrow and realized what Kagome had been talking about. The old woman began to laugh. With that Kagome looked up with a confused expression playing across her face.

"Young priestess, I will not harm ye. I simply carry these for protection!" The woman had said with a little humor in her voice.

Kagome looked up at the woman with confusion then looked around at her surroundings with a curious glance.

"Um excuse me ma'am? But uh-um what exactly do you need protection from here? I mean, there isn't exactly anything dangerous out here! Is there?" Kagome started getting worried what could be dangerous out there. She was in a strange place, knew nothing about it, and then there was an old lady dressed in an old fashioned kimono carrying around a bow and a case full of arrows on her back.

"Ye really should pay close attention young priestess to ye surroundings. Can ye not sense it?"

"Sense what? How am I suppose to sense something or someone when I'm a normal teenage girl with no powers?"

"That is where ye stand wrong! Pay close attention, clear ye mind of everything and focus on ye spirit. What is it telling ye?"

Kagome did as the woman told her and found it shocking she was right. There was something there. On the edge of the woods? No, it was farther into the woods. Kagome stood up and fallowed where she sensed the presence. Or more like it was pulling her to it.

She hadn't realized where she walked off to or that the woman had fallowed her. But when she gained control of her mind and looked up a tree, she saw a boy attached to the tree by one small arrow inserted into his right shoulder. He looked as if he was asleep, so Kagome walked up to him. She stood on a root of the tree and reached up to touch the strange boy.

"Young priestess ye mustn't touch Inuyasha, for he will awaken and no good will become of anyone if he is let free!"

"His name is Inuyasha?"

"That is correct my child."

"Why is he pinned to this tree like this? How long has he been like this? Who would do such a thing to someone? And why does he have….have dog ears?"

As if on instinct Kagome reached up and grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and rubbed them then pulled them slightly. But as if her touch were the key to a sleeping spell, he awoke, not very happy though.

"What the hell woman! Stop touching my ears." Inuyasha had awaken from his sleep and looked at Kagome. His eyes had grown wide for only a split second as his sniffed the air, but then fallen back to normal.

"AHH. It talks!" Kagome screamed and fell on the ground at the old woman's feet terrified.

"IT? DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IT? WHY YOU… WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE I'M GOING TO USE YOU AS MY PERSONAL CLAW SHARPENER!"

"Inuyasha must ye always be rude?" The lady has spoken with a stern yet soft voice.

"Who are you, you old hag?" Inuyasha said.

"You should remember me Inuyasha. If not ye soon will. Young priestess, take this beaded necklace and place it around Inuyasha's neck then think of a word that he must obey to and he shall be under ye control!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU OLD HAG? YOU ARE TRYING TO HAVE SOME 'HUMAN' GIRL HAVE CONTROL OVER ME? Well I got news for you, it ain't gonna work cause I'm a demon and us demon's are stronger than you humans!"

The old woman sighed and turned to Kagome and nodded to her that she could proceed in her task.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with the beaded necklace in her hands, before she put it on him she looked him up and down very closely but landed on his ears. She smiled as she thought of her "magic" word.

"What are you smiling about wench?" Inuyasha said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kagome shot her gaze down from his ears and onto his face with a glare that could kill. Inuyasha gulped ever so slightly so no one could notice his fear for Kagome's gaze.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome was starting to get mad now "Did you just call me a 'wench'?"

Inuyasha noticed something change about her aura but paid no attention to it. He grinned as he noticed that he was hitting a nerve on her.

"Yeah I did. You got a problem with that…wench?"

"Listen here…dog boy, my name is Kagome you got that? Ka-go-me, and I will NOT let you call me a 'wench' and get away with it!"

Kagome put the necklace around Inuyasha's neck and turned to look at the old woman.

"Now ye must remove the arrow and say the word ye has chosen."

Kagome sighed, thinking that this was stupid, but did as she was told. Kagome put her hand around the arrow and started to pull but it wouldn't come out. She tried to pull harder but it still wouldn't move. She turned to look at the old woman and shrugged.

"It won't come out!" Kagome said bluntly.

"Try to focus ye spiritual energy and ye priestess powers into removing the arrow!"

Kagome didn't know what she was talking about but did as she was told. _What the heck is she talking about "priestess powers"? I'm not a priestess, I'm a 16 year old girl stuck in a place that is unknown and looks to be feudal Japan. _Kagome thought to herself and sighed and turned back to Inuyasha. She placed her hand on the arrow and cleared her mind of everything and relaxed her body.

When she pulled at the arrow it didn't move, but it didn't do what happened before. This time the arrow had a blue glow around it that was getting brighter and brighter. Inuyasha had to cover his eyes because the light was so bright, as well did the old lady. Before they could make out what happened the arrow had burst into little pieces and evaporated into thin air.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the old woman stood there eyes wide and mouth hung open. Kagome had no idea what she just did, but Inuyasha and the old woman knew exactly what she just did.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked scared.

"Ye just purified the arrow that my sister Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha with, the arrow was tainted with evil and ye my child just purified it. Now ye must say ye word for Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an apologetic look.

"I don't know what's going to happen but just in case it hurts, I'm sorry Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was confused by what she said.

"Huh?"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome had yelled.

"AUGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Inuyasha had been pulled down to the ground face first by the necklace when Kagome yelled 'sit' to him.

"I don't know, she told me to say the word I chose and well with your ears and all, it reminded me of well… a dog!"

"What the hell you wench? I'm a dog demon what do you expect me to look like? A FUCKING CAT?"

"Inuyasha, watch ye language! We must start heading back to the village now. It is getting late and ye don't want to be out here at night!" The old lady started walking towards where Kagome thought to be the way of the village.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the old lady walked in a straight line in the middle of the woods for at least an hour before they had reached the village. Kagome looked around at all the people, noticing that they all wore different types of kimonos. None of which looked like Inuyasha's or the strange woman's.

Kagome looked back up and noticed all the villagers were staring at her and whispering things amongst themselves. Kagome picked up her pace and walked next to the old woman.

"Um, ma'am, why is everyone staring at me like I'm from another world?"

The old woman didn't reply to her right then but told her she will explain when they reached her home. Kagome didn't argue with her but didn't leave her side either. They walked at least five more minutes before they came upon a small hut/tent looking home. Kagome figured this was the woman's home. And she was right!

"Come in! Inuyasha and young priestess come and sit. I will be back in a minute. I must inform the villagers that there is no threat upon them. Ye may stay inside and talk amongst each other!" With that said the old woman walked out and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and noticed that he sat by himself in the corner of the small area in what looked to be deep in his thoughts. Kagome decided to take the opportunity to get a good look at him and study him before the woman got back.

She looked at Inuyasha with his head rested on the wall of the room and his eyes so full of emotion yet they were empty looking. He had long waist length silver hair with a set of white dog ears placed on the top of his head, taking the place of what should be human ears. His eyes were that of a honey gold color, the same as hers' was now. He looked to be about 16 or 17 years of age and very tall at least 5"10.

Kagome's eyes shot to the ground when Inuyasha turned his head to her, his eyes were not mean but she didn't want to make him made so she looked at the door right as the old woman walked in.

"Young priestess, ye may put this kimono on and we will then talk. Inuyasha I must ask that ye step outside while the young priestess changes her clothing!"

Inuyasha didn't argue but he didn't keep his mumbling to himself either. When the cloth used for a door shut behind him Kagome turned and looked at the old woman with confused filled eyes. The old woman then handed the kimono to Kagome and sat down. Kagome looked down at the kimono and thought to herself, _wow this kimono is beautiful, where did she get it from? I wonder if one of the villagers gave it to her cause they thought my clothes were strange! _Kagome looked up from the kimono and looked at the old woman.

"Before I put this on, will you tell me your name? It's only right to call someone by their name if they have one!"

The old woman smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"My name is Kaede, High Priestess Kaede, and ye my dear must be the reincarnation of my beloved sister Kikyo. Ye look so much alike her!"

Kagome blushed not knowing if that was a good think or a bad, but she shrugged it off. She stood up and changed out of her green school skirt and her white long sleeve shirt, and into the beautiful light pink kimono covered with darker pink Sakura flowers. After she had changed and sat down she looked back at Kaede.

"My name is Kagome. I don't know if you noticed or not but you keep calling me 'young priestess'. Why is that?"

Before Kaede could answer Inuyasha yelled through the closed door.

"Hey are you done in there yet?"

Kagome and Kaede sighed and both said in union 'yes Inuyasha'. With that said Inuyasha barged through the door and sat down opposite of Kagome and Kaede.

"But anyways, Priestess Kaede, why do you call me 'young priestess'? I certainly am not a priestess!"

Kaede laughed and Inuyasha and Kagome both gave her a similar confused look.

"My dear Kagome, I call ye a young priestess cause in fact, you are the reincarnation of my dead sister Kikyo. And she, my child, was in fact the high priestess here in this village. And you hold similar power as the one she held!"

Kagome was confused and she had so many questions running through her mind, but the one question that bothered her most slipped out before she could stop it.

"If I'm a priestess, how come my eyes are the same color as Inuyasha's and he is a dog demon?"

* * *

_**So what do you think is going to happen next? Will Kaede know the answer? Or will Kagome never find out? Will Kagome have to find her own answers? Will she ever see her family again? So many question's but which one do we answer first? Only time will tell.**_

_**Well R&R I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it is pretty long.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Conversation

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been at a war with this story and how I wanted to do it lol. Well here is the third chapter of the story hope you enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

"Well my child. It seems that ye are not full miko, but only half. And the other half of ye seems to be part dog demon as well!" Kaede said bluntly.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. This old woman was telling her out of nowhere that she wasn't a "human" but instead a magical priestess and dog demon.

Kagome shook her head trying to gather her thoughts before she spoke aloud.

"So you're telling me that my parents are not "human" but instead very powerful beings? If I'm wrong let me know. I would be happy to know I'm wrong anytime now!"

Inuyasha was sitting in his little corner listening to what Kaede was telling Kagome.

"Look here wench, Kaede doesn't make things up. It's not her style. So if I were you I wouldn't be complaining about who I was, I would be out there finding out for myself who I was. But hey, I am smarter than your dumb ass anyways!" Inuyasha finished with a huff and a grin on his face.

Kagome's mouth dropped open at the comment Inuyasha said but it didn't last long before there was a huge thud, a screaming Kagome, and a crying Inuyasha heard from Kaedes' hut.

"Look here "dog boy", I have had it with your mouth. You got that? So if I were you, I would shut up and be a good little doggy and BE QUIET!" Kagome stood up, bowed to Kaede, and then excused herself.

Kagome stepped outside to find the entire villagers staring at her. Her face turned red realizing they had heard everything that was said. But that wasn't the reason they were staring at her.

"My lady, if what Priestess Kaede says is true, your eyes they are. . ."

Before the villager could finish her sentence Kagome blurted out in an irritated tone.

"Look here ma'am. I know my eyes are a golden color, but please don't point it out to me. I don't want them to be this color." Kagome sighed and looked at the ground calming her-self down. When she went to walk away the village woman placed a hand gently on her arm.

"My lady, they were not golden. They were, they were red my lady!"

Kagome couldn't believe what the woman had said. Here eyes were red. Wait the woman said they 'were' red. Are they still?

"You said that they 'were' red, are they still?" Kagome held her breath for what the answer would be.

"Yes my lady, they 'were' red, now they are a lavender purple."

Kagome wanted to cry. She didn't know anything anymore. One minute her eyes are golden, then she finds out she is a priestess but also dog demon, now here eyes are lavender? What is going on?

Kagome smiled at the woman with a calm warm look on her face, even though that was far from what she was feeling.

"Please ma'am, call me Kagome. And thank you for informing me about it. There is a problem going on and that must be apart of it. But please, all of you, return to what you were once doing and either I or Kaede will inform you if anything changes."

Kagome didn't know where all that came from. She sounded as if she was leading them or she was their high priestess. And why would she have to inform them of any changes to do with her.

Kagome stopped her mind from wondering and walked back into Kaede's hut. She stood there and looked down at Inuyasha and Kaede. She let her hair flow behind her, and her bangs cover her eyes that were holding in tears ready to shed. She took a long deep breath before she spoke.

"Kaede?"

"Yes my child?"

"I would like to see if I can go back home for a couple of days and talk to my mom about what has gone on here today and discuss some things to her. Would you mind if I did that?"

Kagome knew she didn't care what she had to say because she was going to either way.

"I don't mind my child. But ye be offended if I ask if ye would let Inuyasha escort ye there?"

Kagome was shocked that she was allowing her to go, but even more she thought she had to have an escort. This did upset her but she didn't announce it, instead she said it was fine. Before anyone could say anything Kagome walked outside.

Kagome walked to the edge of the woods from which they had entered from. She sighed and let a tear fall.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. All I wanted was to be normal. But no that is impossible for me._

Kagome fell to her knees onto the ground, holding her face in her hands as she cried. But she didn't know that someone was watching her either. After a few minutes of crying she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't care though, she stayed where she was. She sniffed and realized she smelled Inuyasha.

She raised her head, not even looking at him.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes filled with sadness and pain for her. He knew what she was feeling. Alone. But with her comment he turned to walk away.

"Don't leave Inuyasha. I didn't mean to be rude. Just curious is all."

When he turned around to face her he only met a tear stained face smiling up at him. He didn't understand how she could be crying and smiling at him like nothing was wrong, that she only fell and scraped her knee.

Inuyasha walked slowly over to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"You know Kagome, Kaede is right. You look just like her sister Kikyo, and that isn't a bad thing. I know what you're going through, and it sucks."

"How do you know what I'm going through? Your only half dog demon other half human. But yeah, I guess you do know what I'm going through." Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

Inuyasha was confused how did she know he was only half demon? He didn't remember telling her or that old hag telling her he was.

"How do you know I am only a half demon?"

"Didn't you or Kaede tell me?"

Inuyasha shook his head side-to-side, making him look a little like a young child.

"I guess I just knew. You smell like you have human in you. I know that because in the village the villager's smells were different from mine and yours. I don't know how else to explain it."

"I know what you mean; I guess that's why you seemed a little strange before. You look human, but you have a powerful aura that didn't say 'human' and your eyes are defiantly not human. But I didn't know how to figure it out until the old hag said something about it to you."

Kagome thought things over then spoke softly so only he could hear her.

"Do you believe what Kaede says? You know, about me being half miko and half demon?"

She smiled softly when he nodded his head in agreement. Kagome closed her eyes and looked up at the sky then slowly opened her eyes and let a few tears slip down her cheek.

Inuyasha just sat there and stared at her. _How can she look just like Kikyo? Is Kikyo dead? And why does Kagome smell so good? Why is she crying? She doesn't seem too much like Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't part demon. Both of Kikyo's parents were human, in fact her father was a high priest and her mother a powerful high priestess. So how does Kagome, a half priestess and half demon resemble her so much? I guess I will find out soon enough. I hope. _

Inuyasha was brought out his thoughts by Kagome's hand resting on his shoulder. He followed her hand till he rested his gaze on her face. She was standing beside him with a smile on her face and the sun setting behind her. He looked in awe as the sun shown around her body, making her look like a goddess.

His trance broke when she started to speak.

"I think it is time for us to get back. It is getting late and we have a long and early day tomorrow." Kagome smiled down at him taking her hand off his shoulder to hold it out for him to grab.

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute then slowly reached up and grabbed her hand she was offering him. Kagome took a firm hold on his hand and helped him to his feet. When he was standing she looked closely at his face and then his eyes.

Kagome raised a hand and brushed the hair that was hiding his face out of the way. She smiled up at him and placed one of her hands on his cheek and the other on his chest.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a puzzled look and twitched his ear as he tilted his head to the side. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. With her hands still placed where they were she spoke to him.

"You have a good, kind, and pure heart Inuyasha. I can sense it, it's in your aura as well, and that I can see. Your aura is really pure Inuyasha, don't let anything change that." Kagome then dropped her hands to her sides and started walking away.

She turned around and glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was touching the very spots she had just now touched him at. She smiled to herself and asked him if he was coming.

Inuyasha ran to her side and walked with her back to the village not leaving her side. When they reached Kaede's hut they both noticed something strange and wrong about the village.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes got big. Kagome looked up at him and asked what was wrong.

"A demon, there is a demon here!" Inuyasha growled out loud and ran towards where the demon was.

Kagome yelled for him to wait, but he didn't listen. She was worried about what would happen. Before she knew it she had taken off running and was there like lightening.

When she reached the area she looked around and noticed that they were standing in the middle of the village shrine's courtyard. She looked more closely and saw a figure with his back towards her and facing Inuyasha.

When the figure turned around she gasped. But when he spoke she fainted.

"Hello Kagome!"

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger, don't you love them lol. Well R&R tell me what you think, if you like it or whatever you want. If your confused don't worry by the end of the story it will all make sure and i promise it will be worth your time of reading it XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Noone Lives To Tell The Story

Kagome awoke that night with a massive head ach making her entire body hurt. She pulled her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes then her face. She sat up and stretched her arms up into the air letting out a soft yawn. She blinked her eyes trying to get her vision back to normal from its blurry state. When she had her eye sight back to normal she looked around and noticed she was in Kaede's hut alone.

Kagome was confused and curious as to where Kaede and Inuyasha were so she stood up and walked outside of Kaede's, only to be greeted with everyone staring at her. But only three sets of eyes held her attention.

The first set being a set of black eyes belonging to Kaede. The next a set of golden eyes holding so much emotion that belonged to Inuyasha. And the third, being yet another set of golden eyes belonging to _him_.

Kagome didn't know why, but this strange man seemed so familiar to her. She studied his features and noticed he wasn't just any man, but a demon man. She stayed studying his features, unaware that she had been, indeed, staring at him since she walked out.

"Good-morning Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you again!"

Kagome looked from his face to his eyes. Her eyes kept turning from lavender to violet within seconds never stopping its change.

Kagome didn't know why she felt what she felt but the words she spoke held back no tone of her feelings towards the man she was starring at.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kagome stood her ground even after the demon man had given her an expression crossed between anger, disappointed, and confusion.

"I don't see how you do not remember me Kagome. Seen as how it was just fifty years ago when we last saw one another."

Kagome didn't know what he was saying and her next words sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Look here demon. I do not know of what you speak. I am not fifty years old, I am eighteen. There is no way I could be fifty years old and look like a young adult. Do I make myself clear? So whatever business you have with me it is going to have to wait for some other day until I seek you out, you are forbidden to be in my presence."

Kagome sent the demon a penetrating glare that pierced into his soul making his inner demon laugh but making him angry.

Before Kagome knew what had happed, she was slammed into a tree with his hands clenching around her throat. Her back had a stinging pain that ran up her spine, but she did not let it be known. Although, Inuyasha and this demon had both known she had been wounded, for they had smelled her blood, and heard it drip as it hit the ground beneath her.

Kagome looked at him in the eyes with her eyes holding no emotion. Her feet dangled off the ground as the demon kept her pinned to the tree.

His grip tightened on her throat as she put one of her own hands on the one he was holding her with. Her instincts told her to purify him where he stood, but her heart and soul spoke differently.

The demon man leaned into her, pressing his body to hers before he whispered in her ear.

"You have not changed one bit since we last spoken. You're still the spiteful, ignorant, hard-headed girl you once were. Your mother would be disappointed in you, but your father on the other hand. Well he would be pleased you haven't changed. Tell me, Kagome. Where did you run off to?"

Curiosity laced the last question he had for her. But Kagome didn't know what he meant by where she ran off to. She didn't run off to anywhere, but she was about to.

With a quick movement that was unmanageable to a human being, she had grabbed the demon mans hand that was gripping her throat, and pride it from her. She kept a hold of his hand and ran around him with speed like no other. After she was behind him with his twisted arm as well, she pushed him into the tree she was just trapped to only seconds ago.

The man let out a small grunt that only she and he could hear.

"You will regret doing that, Kagome!" The demons tone wasn't harsh but wasn't merciful either.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Because no one lays their hands on this Sesshomaru and lives to tell."

* * *

**Sorry it is such a short chapter but I didn't want to say to much and not leave a cliff hanger lol. But are you suprised Sesshomaru knows Kagome? Wonder why. Well R&R. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I might update more than one next time. I'm still debating on it though.**


End file.
